Albus Potter and the Next Generation
Albus Potter and the Next Generation is a multi-universe. It focuses on the adventures of the generation after the Golden Trio Era. The most common main character is Albus Potter. Many different authors contribute to this- not a single one necessarily owns the title of Albus Potter and the Next Generation. Quidditch “Okay guys, we can do this.” Ted said firmly looking down at his teammates. Keeper Bella stood leaning against the wall with clenched teeth. James was sitting on the bench, twiddling his thumbs with his face set. Albus sat next to him, looking queasy and pale. Next to him was Victoria, Chaser, who kept glancing outside. Her fellow chaser Jenna was standing in the doorway. Hugo was pacing up and down looking calm, but nervous. “This is just like practice.” Ted said. “Except that there are a few Slytherins out there who are ready to kill us.” Hugo said brightly. “You’re not helping Hugo.” Ted said through gritted teeth. “Hey what happens if we lose?” Victoria asked innocently. Ted glared at her. “Ted will personally murder you.” James said thumping her on the back, “So no pressure.” Hugo and Jenna laughed but Victoria looked on the verge of tears. “Oh why did I ever sign up for this.” Albus moaned, “I’ll just make a fool of myself.” “No you won’t, Al.” Ted said convincingly, “You’ll be great.” “Yeah, it’s in the family Al.” James said, “We Potters are meant to be good at Quidditch.” Albus gulped nervously. Suddenly Jenna jumped back as Lily came running into the room. “Lil, what’re you doing here?” James asked. “Oh I just wanted to wish you good luck.” Lily said straightening her hear, “And make sure Albus hadn’t fainted yet.” Everyone laughed but Albus rolled his eyes. “Oh and Vicotree, Rose and Lucy, wish you all good luck too.” Lily said hugging James first and then Albus. “Yeah thanks.” James said ruffling he hair. “Well I’d better go.” She said turning round, “oh and Al, you won’t fall off you’re broom so stop whimpering.” With that she hurried out into the snow. “She sounds so much like Mum sometimes.” Albus said shaking her head. “Hey guys it’s time.” Jenna said nervously grabbing her broom. James thumped Albus on the back and led him forward. (Hope u like it!) Harry Potter Harry moves into number twelve Grimmuland Place after the wizarding war. It'a refurnished redecorated and made into a great home. Meanwhile Charlie is getting married. Everyone gets together at the Burrow, and Hagrid brings Grawp along. Albus Potter and the Warrior Legacy Albus Potter is in his first year at Hogwarts. After he gets Sorted into Slytherin, despite his father's advice, he befriends the daughter of a criminal- Laura Black. They learn of a secret society that lives in the Forbidden Forest called the Warriors- and their whole lives are turned upside down. Written by Scarletmoon579. The Next Generation and the Deathly Hallows This is a three part story about the Potter siblings, James, Lily and Albus, and their misadventures with the Deathly Hallows. Includes James Potter and the Elder Wand, Albus Potter and the Resurrection Stone, and Lily Potter and the Invisibility Cloak. The three siblings have inhereted their father's confidence and guts as well as their Aunt Hermione's brains. The Lily Potter Series The Lily Potter series chronicles the life of Lily Luna Potter as she goes to Hogwarts, joins a band, gets a boyfriend, and fights evil. A seven part story by Aliceandjasperforever. The Hugo Weasley Series The Hugo Weasley series is the life of Hugo Weasley as he struggles with adolescence and his enemies. As long as he can stay cool, everything's good. Written by Philered. The Seventh Year of Rose Weasley As Rose Weasley enters her seventh year, she faces a third rise of the Death Eaters. She forms the Junior Order of the Phoenix, battles the force of evil, and tries to get through a day without loving Socrpius Malfoy. Written by Hermione524 Backfired After an arguement with Ron, Hermione Granger travels back in time to the Marauder Era. With the future at her fingertips, what will she do? Written by Scarletmoon579. The Best Plan Ever Rose Weasley is fifteen. Her best friends consist of a werewolf, a Metamophagus, and Socrpius Malfoy. After being captured by an unknown force, what will she do? Written by Scarletmoon579. The Lily Potter Series The Lily Potter Series is a seven part fanfiction series written by user:aliceandjasperforever. It's seven parts will include "Lily potter and the return of some crappy peoples," "Lily potter and the fight against some really stupid death eaters," "Lily potter and the realization of some important stuff," "LIly potter and the ride of my life," "Lily potter and the fight for my live.""Lily potter and the sober seven" and "Lily potter and the end (yes the end duh duh duhhhh." The series is told by the view point of Lily Luna Potter. It takes place in Albus Potter's generation, yet Lily is two years younger than him. The series tells the story of the third wizarding war, plus all the drama, heart break and depression that comes from being a teenager. Written partly by the life experiences of user:aliceandjasperforever herself.It's great! Category:Albus Potter and the Next Generation Category:Blog Stories